Le démon aux ailes de fée
by SalemaW
Summary: Humains et démons vivent dans deux mondes séparés mais il y en a même chez les Soma.Que craint Akito?Hatori finira til dans les bras du mal?Que cache la cousine de Tohru?Tant de questions...Venez trouver les réponses si vous le souhaitez...
1. Mise en place

**Auteur :** toujours la même.

**Crédits :** personnes à Natsuki Takaya sauf ceux qui ne vous disent rien.

**Rating :** T (+13), je préfère comme ça plus de monde peut lire.

**Couples :** Tohru et Kyo, Shigure et Akito, Hatori et xxx et puis je verrais selon mon inspiration.

**Note :** pensées en italique.

En espérant que cette nouvelle fic vous plaise. Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jadis, dans les temps les plus anciens, existait un monde de paix et d'harmonie. Humains et animaux cohabitaient joyeusement, entourés d'une nature flamboyante et luxuriante. Il existait alors un dieu, chargé de veiller sur la source de cet équilibre, une magie neutre enfermée dans un coffre. Personne n'aurait pensé un seul instant à utiliser cette force à des fins personnelles. Personne. Au contraire, chacun vénérait de son mieux cette essence divine. En ce temps, le paradis terrestre était bel et bien réel. Cependant… La perfection n'est pas de ce monde et des conflits apparurent peu à peu entre les villages. L'utopie ne dure jamais. Ainsi, une guerre fut déclarée, la première de l'histoire de l'humanité, et la famine s'abattit rapidement sur la population. L'unique solution fut de manger les animaux. Le dieu tua donc un à un chaque animal afin de nourrir les hommes. Toutefois, une jeune fille finit par s'interposer. Derrière elle se tenait douze animaux et elle en portait un dans les bras. Le dieu, fou de colère face à l'impertinence de cette simple paysanne, tenta de la frapper, mais il fut mordu violemment par le chat qu'elle portait.

- Jeune fille, afin de te montrer qui tient les rennes de ce monde, l'esprit de tes treize animaux maudiront mes descendants et le chat sera exclu pour avoir osé s'opposer à moi. Quant à toi…

Il ouvrit le coffre et en libéra la magie. La jeune fille fut touchée de plein fouet. Ce fut ainsi que naquit le premier démon de l'histoire. Le dieu l'enferma, mais, fou de désir pour une telle créature, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir quelques descendants avec elle.

Et le temps passa… Plus personne ne se souvient de cette légende. De nos jours, tout le monde pense que le monde des humains et celui des démons ont toujours été séparés. Aujourd'hui, les démons sont haïs et craint. Ils sont exclus à cause de leur apparence, parfois hideuse et de leur dangerosité. Les démons, quant à eux, n'apprécient guère les humains. Ils les trouvent faibles et inutiles, et, la plupart du temps, les considèrent comme de la nourriture potentielle. Cependant, il existe toujours des exceptions…

Ooooooooooo

- Je vous présente Luca Honda, faite-lui un bon accueil.

Alors que le professeur présentait le nouvel élève, Tohru ouvrit des yeux ronds. Bien entendu, dès la fin du cours, Kyo, Yuki et ses deux meilleures amies demandèrent à l'onigri qui était pour elle ce jeune homme. Toutefois, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, celui-ci les rejoignit.

- Salut Tohru.

- Bonjour Lucia !

- Hein ?

Telle fut la réaction de surprise des autres.

- Oui, je vous présente Lucia Honda, ma cousine. Elle est la fille du frère aîné de mon père.

- Salut à tous, et oui je suis une fille mais pour des raisons évidente, je me fait passer pour un garçon.

En effet, elle était grande, dans les un mètre soixante quinze, n'avait pas, semble t-il, de poitrine et avait le visage fin et les cheveux courts. Oui, elle ressemblait à un garçon efféminé et non pas le contraire.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir Lucia !!

- Oui, moi aussi…

La boulette de riz présenta alors sa cousine à tous ses amis et proposa à celle-ci de demander à Shigure s'il pouvait l'héberger quelque temps.

Ooooooooooo

Hatori balança un livre à travers la pièce. Il était sur les nerfs. Encore. Cette fille l'obnubilait alors qu'il savait que s'il s'impliquait dans cette relation, se serait sans retour. Elle était apparue dans sa vie, il y a près de un an et demi, à peine un mois après qu'il ait effacé la mémoire de Kana. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans à ce moment-là. Il l'avait rencontré par hasard, dans un coin isolé du manoir Soma, car elle aussi, faisait un peu parti de cette famille, même si elle n'en portait pas le nom. Il était tellement désespéré par la perte de Kana, qu'il accepta de la laisser agir. Elle lui promit de tout lui faire oublier et elle n'avait pas réellement menti. A chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, il ne pensait plus à rien et se sentait bien. Cependant… Cette relation était malsaine et contraire à toute son éducation. La jeune fille ne venait pratiquement jamais le voir, c'était Hatori qui l'appelait quand il voulait. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de couper tous ponts avec elle, sans succès. Non, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était amoureux, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Kana. Toutefois, l'adolescente aux yeux d'ange et à la beauté incontestable, l'attirait irrémédiablement. Peu à peu, Hatori avait fini par abandonner et à ne plus lutter. A quoi bon après tout ? Ayame et Shigure découvrirent la situation il y a peu et ils souhaitaient aider leur ami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En effet, s'ils la laissaient faire, elle emmènerait Hatori en Enfer.

Ooooooooooooo

Oui, Lucia Honda c'est moi. Shigure Soma, le monsieur qui loge Tohru m'a permis de rester chez lui. Sympa le mec. Je me contemplais dans le miroir. Mais pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que j'ai une telle apparence ? En général, les gars efféminés sont très mignons, mais je n'ai même pas cette chance. En même temps, je suis une fille. A vrai dire, je possède un physique réellement quelconque, voir assez moche pour peu qu'on me rajoute des lunettes. Bonté divine, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, dîtes le moi !!!! Je soufflai un grand coup. Inutile de me plaindre, si j'étais ici, c'était pour une raison bien précise. Je devais me concentrer sur mon but et ne pas me laisser distraire par ma pitoyable apparence. Tohru, ma cousine adorée, me pardonneras-tu quand tu sauras ?

**A suivre… Reviews ???**

**_Pourquoi Lucia est-elle là ?_**

**_Ayame et Shigure pourront-ils « sauver » Hatori ?_**

**_Et…. _**


	2. Que de monde!

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic !

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mise à part Akito, Kureno, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame et une domestique, personne ne savait que le pavillon du chat était occupé. En effet, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années y vivait de force depuis près de quatorze ans. Jadis, elle avait été magnifique. Cependant, tout éclat avait disparu de ses yeux dorés, et elle était si faible qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à conserver son apparence humaine. Elle se sentait si vulnérable et inutile. Elle avait été humiliée et trahie par les siens, par ceux qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi ? Son choix valait-il vraiment un tel traitement ? Si seulement elle n'avait jamais aimé cet homme…

Oooooooooooo

Lucia fut la première à prendre sa douche ce matin-là, car, pour cause de week-end, les autres dormaient encore. Elle s'observa longuement dans la glace et contempla avec dépit son corps nu. A un détail près, elle avait pratiquement le corps d'un homme. A vrai dire, elle aurait préféré posséder tous les attributs masculins, pour plus de facilité. Elle soupira à fendre l'âme et s'habilla avant de descendre dans la cuisine où Tohru préparait le petit déjeuner.

- Salut cousine, je pensais être la seule debout.

- Non, je me lève toujours avant les garçons.

- Dis-moi Tohru, t'es heureuse ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir. Tu sais bien que je m'inquiète toujours pour toi.

- T'es adorable Lucia !!!

- _Avec toi et seulement toi, je te rappelle._

- Salut.

Kyo venait d'entrer, suivi de loin par Shigure et Yuki. Tous s'installèrent autour de la table afin de manger.

- Lucia, pourquoi avoir changé de lycée en plein milieu de l'année ? l'interrogea le rat.

- Pour raisons personnelles. _Ce qui est la vérité d'ailleurs, même si tu n'imagines même pas ma situation._

- Et tes parents ils s'en moquent de te laisser partir ainsi ? poursuivit le chat.

- Kyo !

La boulette de riz s'était levée.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est rien Tohru, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Mon père refuse de me voir depuis quelques années déjà et ma mère a disparu il y a longtemps.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien. De plus, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Tante Kyoko a été formidable avec moi, tout comme Lance d'ailleurs.

- Lance ? Qui est-ce ?

- Personne ! Personne !

L'onigri commença à s'agiter nerveusement.

- Elle a raison, ce n'est personne… _Tohru, pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas parlé de lui ? Je suppose qu'ils ne connaissent pas non plus l'existence de Shin. _

Ooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Hatori rentra chez lui et aperçut une ombre familière. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau où était installée la silhouette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu voulais me voir, non ?

- Absolument pas !!!

- Pas la peine de nier mon petit dragon…

Elle se leva et posa ses deux mains sur son torse.

- Pas la peine de nier, je sais quand tu m'appelles, même si c'est inconscient de ta part.

- Lâche-moi !

- Détends-toi un peu trésor.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ma proposition tient toujours Hatori. Tu peux devenir un véritable dragon.

- A quoi bon ?

- C'est ta nature, chéri. N'as-tu pas remarqué ? Les douze autres maudits se transforment en animaux réels pour les humains. C'est pour cette raison que tu te transformes en hippocampe. C'est parce que c'est normal dans ce monde, mais ce n'est pas vraiment toi. Tu es maudit par l'esprit du dragon, par ce magnifique animal. Il est beau et puissant. Il est respecté par tous les autres animaux. Il possède de grandes ailes pour pouvoir voler à sa guise dans le ciel. Ne voudrais-tu pas être libre et te faire respecter par les autres ? Ils se moquent tous de toi à cause de ta transformation en hippocampe. Ne souhaites-tu pas changer ?

Le médecin avait fermé les yeux et écoutait attentivement les paroles de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle le manipulait mais ça lui était bien égal.

- Peut-être que je finirais par accepter.

Elle resserra délicatement son étreinte.

- J'en suis heureuse mon petit dragon. Tu te souviens… Avec moi tu ne te transformes pas. Moi seule peux t'aider.

- Oui…

Il se laissait bercer par sa douce voix hypnotique. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon. La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas et mit fin à l'enchantement.

- Ayame ? Shigure ?

L'adolescente quitta immédiatement le canapé et s'approcha des deux visiteurs afin de leur murmurer un avertissement.

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. J'emmènerais Hatori dans mon monde.

Elle leur adressa un sourire diabolique et s'éclipsa.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- On aimerait tant t'aider à te débarrasser d'elle… expliqua le serpent.

Le dragon se leva.

- Ecoutez, je vous en suis reconnaissant, mais c'est inutile.

Ayame ne semblait pas tout à fait du même avis.

- Ha-chan ! Ce n'est pas bien de rester avec elle et tu le sais ! Elle va te détruire si tu la laisses faire ! Démons et humains ne doivent pas se mélanger, tu le sais bien.

- … Aya, c'est trop tard.

Le chien s'approcha à son tour et poursuivit.

- Hatori, les maudits ont besoin de toi et tu le sais. De plus, tu es notre ami. Pourquoi laisses-tu cette créature infernale te manipuler ? Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'influençable d'habitude.

- C'est vrai, mais je me suis fait avoir. Ayame, Shigure, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant de vouloir m'aider mais… Je suis tombé dans les griffes d'un démon et bientôt se sera sans retour.

Ils se turent. Leur ami avait été envoûté par une magnifique créature démoniaque aux yeux angéliques. Cependant, son cté maléfique était trahi par son regard vermeil. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de sauver Hatori et vite.

Oooooooooooo

En fin d'après-midi, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru et Lucia se promenaient tranquillement en ville, quand un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se planta devant eux, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Il était assez charmant avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus, mais son costume le rendait absolument ridicule. En effet, il portait un costume tout droit sorti de Matrix. Il s'agenouilla alors devant Tohru.

- Tohru-chan, accepte cet humble bouquet de fleurs que je t'offre de tout mon cœur. Toi, la princesse de mes rêves, pour moi n'existe aucune trêve, quand tu n'es pas là.

Alors que l'onigri rougit de honte et que Kyo se retenait pour ne pas tuer celui qui draguait sa petite amie (même si ce n'était pas officiel), Yuki se demandait qui pouvait bien être cet illuminé. Lucia soupira et l'arrêta dans ses divagations.

- Tu nous les casses Shin, alors ferme-là par pitié.

Il se releva et se tourna vers elle.

- Qui es-tu ?

- …

- C'est Lucia, ma cousine…

- Ah !!!!!! Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…

- On va dire ça, oui.

- On peut savoir qui est cet ahuri ? hurla le chat.

- Je me prénomme Shin Yamani, le preux chevalier de la belle Tohru.

- Le chevalier de mon cul, oui, ajouta ironiquement Lucia.

- Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois.

- Ne vous battez pas !!!

La boulette de riz s'était déjà interposée en prévision de la suite des évènements.

- Que fais-tu ici Shin ?

- Ma chère Tohru, je suis venue accompagner Lance, voilà tout.

- Quoi ??? crièrent les deux jeunes filles.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**_Qui sont Lance et Shin ?_**

**_Qui est cette femme enfermée dans le pavillon du chat ?_**

**_Hatori pourra t-il être sauvé ?_**

**_Et…_**


	3. Shin et Lance

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui laissent des reviews !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Lance est ici ?

Tohru se sentit défaillir. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas le jeune homme, mais ils avaient eu quelques différents par le passé.

- Tout à fait ma petite Tohru, sourit Shin.

- On a le droit à des explications ? s'énerva Kyo.

Alors que Tohru cherchait une réponse à donner au rat et au chat, Shin agita ses bras dans tous les sens.

- Lance, mon pote !!!

- On vient de se quitter abruti.

Il était aussi grand que Shin et devait avoir à peu près le même âge. Il avait des cheveux châtains et de grands yeux verts. Il était plutôt mignon. Lucia soupira. Mais que pouvez faire ces deux idiots par ici ? Elle se tourna vers les deux Soma.

- Je vais faire les présentations. A droite, Shin Yamani, mon meilleur ami, et à gauche, Lance Honda, le grand frère de Tohru.

- Ton frère, Tohru ?

Kyo et Yuki étaient stupéfaits. Jamais la jeune fille ne leur avait parlé de lui et ils se demandaient bien pourquoi. Celle-ci baissa les yeux.

- Oui, c'est la vérité. _Lance, je ne rentrerais pas avec toi, jamais._

Ils prirent alors la décision de retourner chez Shigure afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

Ooooooooooooo

- Ayabi-san, réveillez-vous !

La domestique secoua doucement la femme enfermée dans le pavillon du chat. Celle-ci mit un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut un regard terne et doré qu'elle tourna vers son « réveil ».

- Je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner Ayabi-san.

- Merci, tu es gentille petite. Quel est ton nom déjà ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Akito-sama l'interdit.

- Oui, je comprends.

La domestique avait refermé la porte et restait de bout en attendant que la prisonnière ait terminé de manger.

- Ayabi-san, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr petite, vas-y.

- Pourquoi avez-vous été enfermée dans ce sinistre pavillon ?

- Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai absolument rien d'humain.

Elle passa une main sur ses ailes bleues et argentées et indiqua la couleur de ses yeux.

- Il y a longtemps déjà, j'ai été puni pour avoir aimé un humain, mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison qui m'a conduite ici. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en parler. La famille Soma cache des secrets que peu de personne connaisse.

- Oui, je comprends. Excusez-moi d'avoir été curieuse.

- Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir discuter quelques minutes avec quelqu'un qui ne me juge pas.

- Au revoir Ayabi-san.

La jeune domestique quitta le pavillon maudit afin de ramener les plats vides à la cuisine. La femme, quant à elle, ferma ses paupières et plongea dans ses souvenirs.

« _Une adolescente aux ailes de papillon bleues et argentées, se promenait sur une plage un matin d'été. Ses yeux dorés brillaient en accord avec le soleil. Sa queue de diable se mouvait selon ses pas. Elle avait énormément de succès auprès des démons mâles. Elle aurait pu les avoir tous à ses pieds si elle avait voulu. Et pourtant, elle l'avait choisit lui, cet humain qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard, une nuit, alors qu'il se faisait frapper par une bande de voyous. La jeune démone l'a alors aidé et soigné. Elle fut touchée car il n'avait pas peur d'elle et il ne l'a jamais repoussée. Elle tomba sincèrement amoureuse de lui malgré la protestation de sa famille. D'une part l'union démon-humain était interdite, et d'autre part les Soma refusait qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle a aimé et elle en a payé le prix._ »

Oooooooooooo

Tohru prépara le thé et l'apporta dans le salon. En tant qu'adulte Hatori : lui, un adulte ? Shigure lança la conversation.

- Alors comme ça vous être le frère de notre petite Tohru ?

- Tout à fait. Monsieur ?

- Shigure Soma. Et voici Kyo et Yuki Soma.

- Enchanté.

- Moi aussi !!! s'inclina Shin. _Soma ????_

La boulette de riz posa sa tasse et se tourna vers Lance.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Quand j'ai appris que tu ne vivais pas chez grand-père, je me suis dis que je pourrais te convaincre de rentrer avec moi. Quant à Shin, il s'inquiétait pour Lucia.

- Je ne rentrerais pas avec toi. Jamais.

- Tant pis. J'aurais essayé au moins.

- _S'il essaie de m'enlever Tohru, je le massacre, _pensa le chat.

Le chien trouva alors préférable de changer de sujet.

- Et vous Shin, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- C'est ma petite Lucia. Faut bien que quelqu'un la surveille.

- J'ai pas besoin d'ange gardien.

- Ca fait quinze ans que tu me répètes la même chose.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez alors, remarqua Yuki.

- Oui, elle n'avait que deux ans quand je l'ai connue. D'ailleurs Lucia, je pourrais te dire un mot en privé ?

- Bien sûr.

Ils s'excusèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Kyo en profita alors pour interroger sa petite amie.

- Depuis combien de temps il te drague comme ça ?

La jeune fille sourit.

- Il ne me drague pas, malgré ce que l'on peut croire. A vrai dire, il fait l'idiot pour attirer l'attention de Lucia. Il est fou amoureux d'elle, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Elle ne le considère que comme son meilleur ami et rien de plus.

- Oh, d'accord. _Pourtant elle n'est pas spécialement belle, surtout qu'elle ressemble vraiment à un mec. A moins qu'il soit gay, qui sait ?_

Pendant ce temps, devant la maison de Shigure.

- Shin, t'es bizarre depuis ton arrivée.

- Ecoute, garder mon apparence humaine me fait chier au plus au point et en plus de ça je suis très inquiet pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Tu n'as absolument rien à faire dans ce monde !!!

- Pas plus que toi je te signale !

- Oui, justement. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis venue.

- Oui, désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

- C'est rien Shin, on est un peu sur les nerfs.

- Je veux t'aider Lucia, je t'en prie.

- C'est gentil de ta part, mais je refuse de t'impliquer là dedans.

- Mais…

- N'insiste pas s'il te plaît.

- C'est à cause de cet humain que tu veux m'éloigner ?

- …

- Moi je t'aime et toi tu couches avec ce type de dix ans ton aîné. Un Soma qui plus est.

- Pardonne-moi Shin, pardonne-moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je tiens énormément à toi, alors ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie.

- Lucia, souviens-toi que je t'attendrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Lance pour les rejoindre.

- On y va Shin.

- Très bien.

La jeune fille les regarda s'éloigner avant de rejoindre l'intérieur.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**_Pourquoi Lucia est-elle là ?_**

**_Shin et Lance vont-ils en rester là ?_**

**_Et Akito et Hatori dans tout ça ?_**

**_Et…_**


	4. Ayabi Soma

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à ceux qui lisent ma fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. J'ai pas relu, désolé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Alors Shin, que décides-tu ?

- Je reste Lance. Je refuse de la laisser dans les bras de cet homme. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

- Je m'en doutais. Quant à moi, je vais un peu observer ma sœur et je vais voir si je la laisse rester ici ou pas.

- Lance, tu crois qu'un jour Lucia se tournera vers moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es son meilleur ami, alors…

- …

Ooooooooooo

- Kyo, c'est difficile de devoir se cacher.

- Je sais.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Tohru, tu sais bien que c'est pour éviter la colère d'Akito.

- Oui.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et il s'approcha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Si Shigure ne jouait pas le concierge auprès du chef de famille, ils n'en seraient pas réduits à s'embrasser au détour d'une ruelle.

Ooooooooooo

Hatori s'était assoupi sur son bureau. Il rêvait qu'il était devenu un dragon. Serait-ce la bonne solution ? Peut-être bien après tout… Plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression de s'éloigner des autres maudits et d'Akito. Etait-ce à cause de Lucia ? Probablement. Sa décision était prise : il suivrait le démon quelqu'en soit les conséquences. Si la jeune fille pouvait changer sa vie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il était prêt à prendre le risque. Kana lui avait promis que le printemps revenait toujours, alors pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller dans les bras du mal ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance en suivant cette fille en Enfer ? Pourquoi pas…

Oooooooooooo

Lucia, assise sur une branche d'arbre, observait Hatori dormir. Il semblait si paisible et si calme. Il la faisait réellement craquer tant il était mignon. Elle soupira. Etait-ce mal de vouloir l'emmener avec elle ? Malgré les apparences, elle l'aimait sincèrement, même s'il n'était qu'un humain. Elle l'aimait et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle souhaitait qu'il reste à ses côtés. Oui, elle était égoïste mais elle s'en moquait. Un cœur amoureux rend les gens incensé…

Oooooooooooo

- Bonjour Akito.

- Shigure ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te voir.

- Vraiment ?

- Evidemment. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui comptes.

Il s'assit contre le mur et laissa le dieu s'approcher de lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu as fumé Shigure. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas le goût de la cigarette.

- Désolé Akito. J'essaierais d'y penser.

- La domestique qui s'occupe d'Ayabi m'a dit qu'elle allait de pire en pire. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas mourir.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tu le sais très bien Shigure !!!!!!

- Ne t'énerve pas.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs d'Akito.

- Ne t'en fais pas Akito, rien ne viendra briser tes projets…

Ooooooooooooo

**Flash back**

****

- Quel est votre nom jolie demoiselle ?

- Ayabi Soma et vous ?

- Konoe Honda. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance et merci pour votre aide.

**Fin**

Ooooooooooooo

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée…

- J'aimerais des explications Lucia !

Shigure maintenait fermement la jeune fille par le poignet et tenait une photo dans l'autre main. Yuki, Kyo et Tohru arrivèrent rapidement.

- Que se passe t-il ? interrogea le rat.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que fait Lucia avec la photo de la tante d'Akito.

L'onigri regarda l'image et pencha la tête.

- Monsieur Shigure, vous êtes sûr que c'est la tante d'Akito ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Parce que la femme sur cette photo, c'est tante Ayabi, la mère de Lucia.

- Hein ??? crièrent les trois Soma, stupéfaits.

- Oui, Ayabi Soma est ma mère et Tohru n'était pas au courant qu'elle faisait partie de votre famille.

- Mais elle st morte…

- Non Tohru et c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

Le regard de Shigure s'obscurcit.

- Ca veut dire qu'il y a des démons chez les Soma… pensa un peu trop fort la boulette de riz.

Kyo et Yuki jetèrent un regard interrogateur au chien. Le temps des explications était venu.

**A suivre…. Reviews ? **


	5. Révélations

**Note :** mirki à ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui me laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Shigure, tu nous expliques ? demanda Yuki.

- Cette femme sur la photo c'est Ayabi Soma, la tante d'Akito et la sœur de Ren Soma.

- Et elle s'est mariée à Konoe Honda, le frère de Katsuya, le père de Tohru, ajouta Lucia. Et moi, je suis née de cette union.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de démons ? interrogea Kyo.

Le chien soupira. Les jeunes maudits ne devaient pas être mis au courant. Akito allait se mettre en colère.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

- Puisqu'il refuse de vous le dire, moi je vais vous expliquer.

- Tais-toi !

Il lui jeta un regard des plus noirs, mais la jeune fille s'en moqua complètement.

- Vous savez qu'il existe deux mondes. Celui des humains et celui des démons. Ma mère est l'une de ces créatures.

- Tu veux donc dire qu'il y a des démons aussi chez les Soma ? résuma le rat.

- Tout à fait.

Shigure avait disparu de la pièce pour aller téléphoner à ses deux amis.

- Ecoutez, j'ai appelé Ayame et Hatori, on discutera de tout ça quand ils seront arrivés.

Ooooooooooo

Akito venait d'être mise au courant de la révélation de Lucia.

- _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette idiote parle trop ? J'avais déjà réussi à garder Tohru sous surveillance en la faisant habiter chez Shigure. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la fille d'Ayabi-san débarque. Si à cause d'elle la malédiction venait à se lever, je la tue._

Oooooooooooo

Ayame et Hatori arrivèrent rapidement et saluèrent tout le monde. Shigure leur résuma la situation et ce fut le médecin qui prit la parole.

- Lucia, c'est ça ? Veux-tu nous expliquer exactement ce qui t'a poussée à venir ici.

Elle lui adressa un étrange sourire.

- J'ai découvert il y a peu que ma mère était enfermée au manoir Soma contre son gré. Je suis donc venue la libérer.

- Abandonne, cracha le chien. Akito ne le permettra jamais.

- Dans ce cas, j'utiliserais la force.

- Et quelle force ?

Shigure l'avait attrapée par le bras et elle tentait de se débattre.

- Tu vois, tu ne parviens même pas à te défendre contre moi.

- Vous l'aurez cherché.

Une étrange lumière l'enveloppa et le chien la lâcha sous l'effet de la surprise. Tohru baissa les yeux, sachant trop bien ce qu'il allait se passer.

- C'est quoi ça ? demandèrent Kyo et Yuki à l'unisson.

Lucia avait quitté sa forme humaine. Désormais, deux ailes de fées rouges et noires ornaient son dos. Une queue de diable était apparue, ses yeux étaient devenus vermeils et ses cheveux s'étaient allongés.

- Toi ? articulèrent Ayame et Shigure.

Le dragon, quant à lui, ne bougeait plus. Il parvint tout de même à prononcer le véritable prénom de la créature.

- Killera ? Vous avez saisi : Killer (tueur) + a

- Oui, c'est moi, mais personne ne m'appelle comme ça.

Hatori ne savait plus trop où il en était. Sachant l'importance d'Ayabi, Akito en ferait une syncope si celle-ci devenait libre. De plus, Lucia était de la famille de Tohru. La jeune démone s'était-elle servie de lui ? Possible.

Ayame, haïssant au plus haut point la jeune fille, laissa éclater sa colère, chose assez rare chez lui.

- Alors t'avais tout manigancé depuis le début ? T'as manipulé Hatori pour arriver à tes fins, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous n'avez rien compris, tous autant que vous êtes.

Elle s'enfuit en s'envolant par la fenêtre.

- Il faut agir et vite, déclara le chien.

Oooooooooooo

- Hatori, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, Lucia l'attendait.

- Va t'en.

- Non, écoute-moi s'il te plaît.

- Casse-toi d'ici.

- Hatori, je n'ai jamais voulu t'utiliser. Malgré mon attitude et mes méthodes peu orthodoxes, j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. C'était ma façon à moi de t'aimer.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- J'ai cru que je pourrais toujours rester avec toi car tu ne m'as jamais jugée.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser désormais.

- Ecoute, je vais libérer ma mère et après je reviendrais te voir. D'ici là, réfléchis si, oui ou non, tu souhaites me suivre dans mon monde.

- D'accord, j'y réfléchirais.

- Merci.

Elle s'éclipsa discrètement.

Ooooooooooooo

Shin entendit pleurer et s'approcha. Il reconnut immédiatement sa petite fée. Il quitta lui aussi son apparence humaine, laissant place à un elfe d'une grande beauté.

- Lucia, ça ne va pas ?

- Shin ?

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, comme elle le faisait toujours.

- Il ne viendra probablement pas avec moi…

- Tant mieux.

- Mais je l'aime !!!

- Ecoute, c'est un humain. Toi et lui ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble. Fais toi une raison. Je te consolerais autant de temps qui le faudra.

Elle le gifla.

- C'est d'un ami que j'ai besoin, pas d'un mec qui me drague !

Elle s'en alla, furieuse.

- _Lucia, pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? J'ai renoncé à toutes relations sérieuses pour toi. Je t'aime…_

Oooooooooooo

Konoe Honda manqua de faire un infarctus en voyant sa fille assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Ne t'énerve pas, papa. Je voulais simplement te dire que je sais où maman est retenue prisonnière.

Elle lui tendit un plan, avec un pavillon entouré en rouge.

- J'ai pu l'apercevoir de loin et elle va mal. Je pense qu'elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Toi seul peux la libérer. Fais le, je t'en supplie. Adieu papa.

- _Ayabi-chan__… J'ai refait ma vie depuis quelques années déjà, mais je te dois bien ça. Je vais te libérer, je te le promets._

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**_Quelle sera la conséquence de la libération d'Ayabi ?_**

**_Comment Konoe va-t-il s'y prendre ?_**

**_Quel est l'avenir de Lucia et Hatori ?_**

**_Lance va-t-il ramener Tohru chez lui ?_**

**_Et Akito ?_**


	6. End ? No, of course

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à ceux qui lisent ma fic !

**Note1 :** pensées en italique. A un moment se sera légèrement glauque mais bon, y a pas de quoi avoir peur non plus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance observait sa petite sœur depuis quelques jours. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi heureuse et épanouie. Désormais, elle avait de nombreux amis et un garçon qui l'aimait. Et même s'il avait du mal à l'accepter, il n'avait pas le droit de l'emmener avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas interférer dans sa vie maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le bonheur. Tant pis. Sa petite Tohru avait bien grandi et il était devenu impuissant. Il était peut-être tant de la laisser vivre sa vie après tout.

Ooooooooooo

- Pas un mot ou je te tue !

Hatori eut le souffle coupé en voyant ce jeune elfe entrain de le braquer avec un revolver.

- Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ?

- Tu te fous de moi !! A cause de toi Lucia ne me regarde même pas. Pourquoi est-elle tombée amoureuse d'un mec pareil…

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues.

- Je n'y suis pour rien. De plus, je ne pense pas que ses sentiments soient aussi sincères que vous le prétendez.

- Abruti !!!

Il le frappa avec le pistolet et le médecin tituba.

- Elle n'aime que toi !!! Ce n'est pas juste…

Shin vida son chargeur dans le mur et s'en alla en vitesse.

- _Il est complètement malade ce type. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Mais… Si Lucia est réellement amoureuse de moi, alors peut-être que…_

Ooooooooooooo

Konoe Honda salua sa femme et sortit. Il prit sa voiture et après deux ou trois kilomètres, il se gara. Au loin, il aperçut sa fille qui l'attendait, dissimulée derrière un arbre. A contre cœur, il s'approcha.

- J'ai déverrouillé la porte de son pavillon. Je m'arrangerais pour que personne ne te voit.

Il acquiesca silencieusement et pénétra dans la résidence Soma. Suivant le plan qu'elle lui avait donné, il arriva assez rapidement et sans encombre au pavillon du chat. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et entra. Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant celle qu'il avait tant aimée dans un tel état. Elle était étendue sur le sol et ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration était relativement faible et irrégulière. Il la secoua légèrement.

- Ayabi, réveille-toi !

Elle émit un grognement et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Konoe ?

- Oui c'est moi Ayabi-chan.

Elle se redressa difficilement et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Lucia est venue me trouver… Elle m'a demandé de te libérer.

- Lucia… Notre petite fille…

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues diaphanes.

- J'espère qu'elle est heureuse…

Elle luttait pour rester éveillée.

- Ayabi, comment puis-je te libérer ?

- Ta vie… Attention…

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite l'avertissement. Il se retourna et vit une lame brillante foncer droit sur lui.

Ooooooooooo

- Il faut l'arrêter !!!!! hurla Akito.

- Du calme, implora Shigure.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Lucia est entrain de se promener dans le manoir. Et si jamais elle libérait sa mère ? Ce serait une véritable catastrophe…

- Akito, Kureno, Ayame et Hatori sont partis au pavillon du chat. Ils sauront l'arrêter.

Le dieu se blottit dans les bras du chien, comme un enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Viens Akito, on va voir ce qu'il en est.

- Oui…

Oooooooooooo

- Et si je venais à être enfermé, qu'adviendrait-il de nous ?

- Kyo… Je prie tous les jours pour que la malédiction se lève et je suis certaine que toi et les autres seraient libérés à temps.

- Si seulement…

Oooooooooooo

Konoe sentit la lame effilée du poignard pénétrer dans sa chair. Elle était froide, non, complètement glaciale, tout comme les yeux vermeils qui le fixaient. Le démon aux ailes de fées le poignarda encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il rende l'âme dans une mare de sang.

- Désolé papa, c'était la seule solution.

Ayabi tourna un regard triste mais reconnaissant vers sa fille, qui lui tendit le couteau. Elle l'attrapa et arracha le cœur de Konoe. Elle s'ouvrit alors le poignet droit et laissa couler son sang sur l'organe encore chaud. A cet instant des cris retentirent : les domestiques, Akito et les adultes venaient d'arriver et constatèrent le carnage. Lucia se tourna vers eux.

- C'est trop tard Akito, j'ai gagné.

- Non !!!

A peine le sang d'Ayabi avait-il touché le cœur de Konoe, qu'une lumière s'en échappa.

- Merci Lucia, merci ma petite fille de m'avoir permis d'être libre.

Elle s'écroula sur le sol, inerte, alors que la lumière alla frapper tous les maudits. Le dieu tomba à genoux sur le sol.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Pour que plus jamais quelqu'un soit traité comme ma mère. Elle qui était maudite par l'esprit du démon de la légende, elle était la clé de la malédiction. Vous le saviez Akito et c'est pour cette raison que vous l'avez enfermée. Toutefois, il me reste une chose à faire.

Elle s'approcha d'Hatori et s'envola avec lui.

Oooooooooooo

Au même moment.

Kyo enlaça Tohru car il avait l'impression que quelque chose venait de changer. Et pour cause, il ne se transformait plus.

- Ca y est Tohru, ça y est.

- C'est merveilleux Kyo…

Ooooooooooo

Toutefois, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête pour tout le monde. En effet, Akito déprimait complètement et Ayame et Shigure se demandaient où elle avait emmené leur ami.

Au même moment…

- Lucia, pourquoi suis-je le seul pour qui la malédiction ne se soit pas levée ?

**A suivre… Reviews ???**

**IMPORTANT : **aimeriez-vous que ça se finisse bien ? Personnellement, j'ai deux idées différentes pour continuer, alors dîtes-moi si vous voulez une happy end et j'aviserais. Mirki !


	7. Le pacte

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à ceux qui lisent ma fic !

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Lucia, pourquoi suis-je le seul pour qui la malédiction ne se soit pas levée ?

- Parce que tu es maudit par un dragon et que tu te transformes en hippocampe.

- Et que dois-je faire ?

- Si tu te transformes une fois en dragon, tu seras toi aussi libéré.

- Je suppose que tu sais comment procéder.

- Tout à fait. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai amené ici.

Ils se trouvaient près d'un lac naturel. La forêt les entourait et un vieil autel en pierre blanche se tenait sur le bord de l'eau transparente.

- Où sommes-nous Lucia ?

- Peu importe. Es-tu prêt ?

- Oui…

- Parfait.

La démone fit apparaître un petit couteau dans sa main droite et tendit l'autre à Hatori.

- Tu viens ?

Il la suivit et elle l'amena juste devant l'autel. Un pentagramme y avait été gravé et au centre on pouvait apercevoir quelques inscriptions dans une langue ancienne.

- Pose ta main au centre du symbole.

Il s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Quelques larmes naquirent dans les yeux vermeils de la jeune fille.

- Je t'aime vraiment Hatori, ce n'était pas des mensonges.

Elle s'entailla la main gauche grâce au poignard parfaitement aiguisé et fit couler son sang sur celle du médecin.

- Que le sang du démon libère l'esprit divin, que ce sang maudit réveille l'animal gardien.

Le pentagramme commença à scintiller légèrement. Lucia posa alors sa main blessée sur celle d'Hatori.

- Moi, démon aux ailes de fées, je passe un pacte avec un humain. Que sa véritable forme soit révélée et qu'il soit libre à jamais !!!

Le docteur sentit une profonde douleur l'envahir et il lutta pour ne pas céder. Lucia le soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, c'était sans compter qu'elle s'affaiblissait à chaque minute. Son sang occupa bientôt l'intégralité du pentagramme et la lumière qui s'en dégageait s'intensifia. Hatori poussa un gémissement de douleur et il se laissa glisser à terre, adossé contre l'autel. Lucia tomba dans ses bras et le médecin sentit que l'esprit le quittait. Un dragon apparut alors devant eux. Il devait mesurer dans les trois mètres et était entièrement noir, mis à part du rouge sur ses ailes. Ses yeux vermeils se tournèrent vers eux.

- Merci.

Il s'envola vers le ciel, probablement pour rejoindre les autres animaux de la malédiction.

- Lucia, merci. Lucia ?

La démone n'allait pas tarder à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sa main gauche saignait toujours abondamment et la jeune fille semblait extrêmement faible.

- Lucia ! Dis-moi comment t'aider, je t'en prie !

- Il faut finir de sceller le pacte, articula t-elle faiblement.

- Comment ?

- Ton sang au mien…

Elle n'avait plus assez de force pour parler. Hatori n'hésita pas un instant et empoigna le couteau. Il s'ouvrit la main à son tour et serra celle de Lucia. Dans un dernier effort, elle parvint à énoncer la fin de l'incantation.

- Que par l'union de nos sangs le pacte soit scellé à jamais afin que la malédiction ne puisse revenir les hanter.

Hatori et elle fermèrent les yeux, leurs mains ensanglantées encore liées.

Ooooooooooo

Shin et Lance arrivèrent en trombe chez Shigure.

- Où est Lucia ?

- Telle est la question, répondit amèrement Ayame.

Dans le salon, Yuki, Kyo et Tohru observaient calmement Shigure qui tentait de consoler Akito.

- Shin, Lance, que faites-vous ici ? interrogea l'onigri.

Son frère se tourna vers l'elfe.

- Il a peur qu'elle ait fait une bêtise et on espérait la trouver ici.

Le chien leur jeta un regard surpris.

- Elle s'est enfuie avec Hatori.

- Quoi ? hurla Shin. Mais alors ça veut dire que…

Il se précipita à l'extérieur et tout le monde trouva bon de le suivre. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination et aperçurent avec horreur leurs deux amis. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement et purent constater le triste spectacle. Assis contre le pied de l'autel, Hatori semblait dormir et il tenait Lucia dans ses bras. Elle avait la tête posée contre son torse et semblait assoupie elle aussi. Ce tableau aurait pu être romantique si du sang ne commençait pas à sécher sur le sol et sur leurs mains meurtries. De plus, leurs teints étaient assez pâles et les ailes de la démone semblaient avoir perdu tout éclat. Tohru se mit à pleurer et Kyo l'enlaça afin de la consoler.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'informa Akito.

Shin soupira.

- Le dragon est un animal appartenant à notre monde. L'unique moyen de le libérer et de s'assurer que votre malédiction ne reviendra plus est que l'humain maudit par l'esprit du dragon passe un pacte avec un démon. D'eux deux, seule Lucia était au courant. Lui, il n'a fait que la suivre et lui a accordé sa confiance.

- Ils sont morts ? demanda un Ayame très inquiet pour son ami.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Shin.

Il s'approcha lentement des deux amants et chercha un signe de vie. Il secoua fébrilement la tête.

- Au moins l'un des deux est en vie, mais je ne sais pas lequel. En effet, à cause du pacte, ils partagent leur énergie. Soit ils reviennent parmi nous ensemble, soit ils meurent tous les deux. Telle est la conséquence du sceau.

Personne ne fit de remarque. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de les ramener chez Shigure et d'attendre la suite des évènements.

**_Vivre ou mourir ?_**

**_Quelles seront les conséquences de ce pacte ?_**

**A suivre… Reviews ??**


	8. Réveil

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à ceux qui lisent ma fic !

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru avait installé Lucia dans son lit et Shigure avait prêté le canapé à Hatori. Mis à part leurs blessures, ils semblaient juste dormir profondément.

- Et maintenant ? interrogea Akito.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, déclara tristement Shin.

Ooooooooooooo

_Où suis-je ? Tout est noir autour de moi. Maman ? Tohru ? Shin ? Que se passe t-il ? Ah oui, je me souviens, le pacte… Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, je ne veux pas._

Oooooooooooo

Lucia s'agitait violemment dans son sommeil, comme si elle se battait contre un ennemi invisible.

Ooooooooooo

_Ca y est, tout est fini. La malédiction n'existe plus… Où suis-je ? J'ai l'impression de flotter. Kana ? Elle est assise sur un banc avec son mari. Kana… Te voir ne me rend plus triste, c'est étrange. Depuis quand ai-je commencé à guérir ? Lucia, est-ce toi qui a pensé mes blessures ? Que représentes-tu pour moi ? Je n'en sais rien… Il semblerait que tu m'aimes, mais moi, suis-je encore capable d'aimer ? Je veux revenir parmi les vivants, désormais je n'ai plus envie de mourir. Je dois me réveiller._

Ooooooooooo

_Je ne suis qu'un démon et une meurtrière qui plus est. Je ne mérite pas d'être entourée par des gens tels que Shin, Tohru ou Hatori. Je suis persuadée qu'ils m'en veulent tous autant qu'ils sont. Je peux mourir, ça n'a pas d'importance…_

_Qui es tu ? Le dragon de la malédiction vient d'apparaître devant moi. Il me dit qu'Hatori souhaite vivre mais que nos deux destins sont liés par le pacte. Si je décide de mourir, je l'emporterais obligatoirement avec moi dans la mort. Je n'ai pas le droit d'agir ainsi. Je ne dois pas être égoïste. Tant pis, je vais vivre pour lui._

Oooooooooooo

Hatori poussa un gémissement et tout le monde accouru à son chevet. Ayame posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ha-chan ?

Le médecin bougea un peu et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. L'ex-dragon se redressa un peu et scruta la pièce sans dire un mot. Il observa ensuite sa main blessée, entourée d'un bandage blanc taché de sang.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer ainsi ?

- Ha-chan !!!

Ayame et Shigure manquèrent d'étouffer leur ami, ce qui fit rire les autres, excepté Akito qui esquissa seulement un sourire.

- Et Lucia ?

L'espèce de quelques instants ils avaient tous oublié la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait quitté la chambre et se tenait debout dans les escaliers, appuyée contre le mur. Ses yeux vermeils étaient éteints et elle ne bougeait pas. Elle se contentait de regarder ses vis-à-vis.

- Lucia !!!

Tohru s'approcha joyeusement de sa cousine qui lui sourit faiblement. La boulette de riz l'aida à rejoindre les autres.

- Shin, je suis vraiment désolée.

- Moi aussi.

Tout deux savait que désormais leur amitié ne serait plus jamais la même. Quelque chose s'était brisée entre eux et ils ne pourraient probablement jamais la réparer.

La démone fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant Akito.

- Akito-san, je ne souhaitais pas vous faire du mal en détruisant la malédiction. J'ai agi ainsi pour ma mère et ma cousine.

- Peu importe, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal après tout.

Le chef de famille prit alors la main de Shigure. Hatori, quant à lui, était assis sur le canapé et ne disait rien. Lucia s'approcha un peu de lui.

- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Merci. Sache que je n'ai jamais cherché à t'utiliser, jamais. Alors que je suis un démon, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Pardonne-moi.

Elle rassembla toutes ses forces et s'échappa par la fenêtre.

- Lucia !! cria le médecin, mais c'était trop tard.

La démone venait de disparaître parmi les nuages.

- _Tu ne disparaîtras pas ainsi Lucia, je vais te retrouver._

Une fête fut organisée au manoir afin de célébrer la fin de la malédiction. Une grande fête, où chacun pouvait enfin s'amuser librement. Malgré tout le cœur de tous n'était pas à rire. Tohru, dans les bras de Kyo, pensait de temps à autre à sa cousine et à son acte courageux. Hatori, tout en refaisant son pansement, réfléchissait à ce qu'il dirait à Lucia quand il la reverrait. Akito, le sourire aux lèvres, appréciait le temps passé avec Shigure, même si une once de tristesse demeurait dans son esprit. Un peu plus loin, Shin se remémorait tous les moments passés avec la belle démone.

Demain, il sera l'heure des confrontations. Demain, leur avenir prendra une nouvelle direction.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** Lance et Tohru, Lucia et Hatori, Lucia et Shin ect… Révélations et décisions.**

**La suite ne pourra pas être tapée avant plusieurs jours à cause de la Japan expo. A bientôt !**


	9. Epilogue

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à ceux qui lisent ma fic.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

C'est fini !!!! A bientôt !!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin …

Ooooooooooo

Lance rejoignit Kyo et Tohru qui discutaient tranquillement devant la maison de Shigure.

- Grand frère ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

L'ex-chat passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie afin de signifier à l'autre qu'il ne la lâcherait pas.

- Je suis venu te dire au revoir Tohru. J'ai bien compris que tu étais vraiment heureuse ici et que désormais tu es presque une adulte. Je vais retourner chez moi. Kyo, occupe toi bien de ma sœur s'il te plaît. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

La boulette de riz lui sauta dans les bras et le remercia.

- On viendra te rendre visite Lance !!

- J'espère bien. Vous m'inviterez à votre mariage ?

- Grand frère !!!!!

Les deux amoureux rougirent et Lance rit de bon cœur.

Ooooooooooooo

Lucia était assise sur la plage. Ses ailes étaient déployées et le soleil matinal s'y reflétait. Sa queue se mouvait lentement et la pointe traçait des symboles étranges sur le sable. Ses yeux vermeils étaient perdus dans la contemplation de l'horizon. Que faire désormais ? Où aller ? Elle était complètement déboussolée. Ce fut un bruit de pas derrière elle qui la tira de ses pensées.

- Shin ?

L'elfe s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle et elle se releva afin de lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Parler.

- Shin, je sais bien qu'à cause de cette histoire notre amitié ne sera plus jamais la même. Crois-moi, je le regrette sincèrement. En toi, j'avais trouvé un grand frère et un meilleur ami. J'ai toujours cru que nous serions toujours ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive.

Lucia s'arrêta un instant, ses larmes commençant à perler.

- Shin, j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras car je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es une personne extrêmement chère à mon cœur et je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans ton amitié. Je suis persuadée que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera d'un amour véritable, mais ce n'est pas moi, je suis désolée.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Lucia. Tu as choisi d'aimer un humain et je n'y peux rien. Ca prendra sans doute du temps, mais je te promets que le jour où j'aurais trouvé la bonne personne, nous nous reverrons. D'ici là, nos chemins devront se séparer car je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir dans ses bras ou dans ceux d'un autre. Porte-toi bien Lucia et à un de ces jours.

La jeune fille laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues pâles. Shin s'éloigna rapidement et croisa Hatori.

- Soma, prend soin d'elle. Si j'apprends que tu l'as fait souffrir, je te tuerais.

Il disparut derrière un amas de rocher et le médecin prit sa place en face de la démone.

- Lucia…

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui.

- Hatori, je…

Elle éclata en sanglots et il la serra dans ses bras. Il ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

- Lucia, tu me donnes une chance de t'aimer comme il le faut ?

- Avec plaisir.

Ooooooooooo

- Shin, la vie continue tu sais.

- Facile à dire Lance. Facile à dire.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, moi je connais une personne qui t'aime réellement. J'espère que tu la remarqueras.

L'elfe pencha la tête et plongea ses yeux dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Je pense que si cette personne me laisse un peu de temps, je serais tout à elle.

- Alors je t'attendrais.

Oooooooooooo

« Humains ou démons, peu importe ce que nous sommes. Profitons simplement de la vie et ne gâchons pas cette deuxième chance qu'elle nous donne. L'essentiel est de vivre entouré des personnes que l'on aime, même si nous sommes très différent. Je souhaite qu'un jour nous vivions dans un monde sans préjugés ni à priori. Je prie pour que ce rêve se réalise afin que nos enfants et nos amis vivent heureux. »

Note rédigée trois ans plus tard par Madame Lucia Soma, née Honda, à l'occasion de l'union de Shin Yamani et Lance Honda. Ce texte fut remis à tous les invités et notamment à Tohru et Kyo Soma et Akito et Shigure Soma.

**FIN**


End file.
